Sonata
by RebeccaTabor
Summary: Coming from a city in North America, a young girl was interested in playing strings since she was only a child. She was always underneath the shadows, however, at the age of sixteen, a light shined over her when a letter from Ouran Academy accepted her to be at their school to study music and spread her wings as a cellist. This could be a chance to be in an orchestral family!
1. Summary

Full Summary

Coming from a city in North America, a young girl was interested in playing strings since she was only a child. When she gotten her first cello, she wouldn't put it down and stop playing it. She was always the young girl who was quiet, yet very energetic to those who were very close around her. The young girl studied music, along with the other subjects in her school, and had applied to many scholarships and to any academy where she can study more of the musical arts. However, this young girl was only an only child and she couldn't find many people who had the same interests with her. She was always under the shadows. Later, at the age of sixteen, a small light lit her path. She gotten a letter all the way from Japan from an academy called Ouran Academy where they were interested in having her study music and spread her wings. Her parents were sort of questioning the idea of their daughter going to an academy that was outside of the United States. With her daughter pleading, they couldn't help to say yes to the idea. She was very excited to go out of the country and interact with other people. This could actually be a chance for her to not only be a soloist cellist, but be part of a large orchestral family! But first, she must accept that it takes more than just one to do that.

This is an Ouran Highschool Host Club story that involves romance, some humor, and a lot of knowledge of music. I believe this will be really fun to write because it will be out of my original norm of action and fantasy. Also, I think it is really enjoyable to write scenery because I need a lot of help/ leveling-up with that.

There is an OC involved in this story that I hope you will grow to love. This OC will have feelings with Tamaki. However, it is more likely to be a TamakiXHaruhi type of deal. Yes, there is unrequited love involved.

This is a PG-13 story because it does involve some language.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Darkness and silence surrounded her as she slowly stepped onto the stage. She found a lonely chair in the middle of the endless, dark stage where a worn, brown cello stood. She slowly sat onto the chair and placed the cello comfortably in front of her. A bright light shined on her, as her surroundings were obscure. There wasn't any sound as she breathed in a deep breath. She nervously placed her hand on the fingerboard and placed her fingers on the appropriate strings. She grabbed onto the bow with a nervous hand and placed in on the bridge. She felt lonely underneath the bright spot light. She looked up again and saw through the rays of the light where darkness shown brightly. She breathed out and played. She moved her hands rapidly on the fingerboard with such ease as the cello made beautiful sounds of music.

_I'll always be soloist_, she thought to herself as she played.

She moved her head up and down as she started to get more into the song that she was playing. However, she heard something next to her – another cello. She looked up and noticed another light that shined down onto another person. The person wore a beautiful, vibrant orange mask with spikey ginger hair. He looked up at the cellist and smiled. His music played beautifully with hers as he plucked away on the strings of his cello. The young girl felt a smile creep on her face and the duo both started to play.

_Why is the person playing with me?_ She couldn't help but think to herself what was the meaning of this. However, their music collided with such beautiful colors that her surroundings started to change as if painting on a large canvas.

Another light lit up on her other side and she noticed the same person but with a different color mask as this one was a bright blue. He had the same spikey ginger hair and he played smoothly on the cello along with the young girl. He looked up at her and grinned that shimmered underneath his spotlight. The girl couldn't help but smile happily as she started to play along with the two. The large canvas started to grow bigger and bigger as their music created beautiful colors that were vibrant and surrounded them.

_I'm not alone_, she thought with a large grin on her face.

She tilted her head back and laughed happily as she felt her eyes start to sting. She heard the music get louder and noticed the stage get brighter. She looked behind her and noticed a few more people. A brunette with a red mask, a tall, lean man with a black mask and decorated with silver swirls sat behind the girl that played the bass, a small boy with chestnut hair that had a sparkling pink mask, a skinny, tall boy with a vibrant indigo mask stood next to the small boy playing the violin smoothly, and as the girl turned around to the front, she noticed a handsome conductor with a white mask that had a vibrant red rose on the corner. He swayed his arms side to side and when he turned to face the young girl, a large, gorgeous smile formed on his face.

Tears slowly poured down her cheeks as she played on her cello. The music surrounded her giving her chills and forming goosebumps on her skin. She noticed the bright colors that surrounded her when the music continued to play.

_I don't have to be alone anymore_, she thought with a small smile, _with them we can make a beautiful…**symphony**!_

As the music ceased to play, everything around her was dark again. However, as she looked up she noticed the large painting that stood out underneath the darkness. It was a beautiful flower with multiple luminous colors that mixed together.

When she turned her head, she noticed a door that was pink and had a golden frame with gold handles. Underneath the door, a small crack shined a bright white. She slowly got up and started to approach the door that had gotten her attention.

"A friend had told me that the only person you should try to be better than," the young girl said, slowly reaching for the golden handle, "Is the person you were yesterday,"

She opened the door and what greeted her was a really bright, white light and voices that chorused:

"Welcome, princess!"

* * *

**There will be a lot of symbolism in this story like the title, Sonata. Including the flower, Daffodil (which is the OC's flower).**

**I hope you will be looking forward to this story. However, the update for Chapter 1 may take a while. Not because of writing, but because I am currently writing another story.**


End file.
